1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head tube assembly, and more particularly to a head tube assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are widely used in sports and races, but different kinds of races need different kinds of bicycle designs. For example, a bicycle for Ironman Triathlon needs a handle bar at a relative high position on a bicycle frame, but a bicycle for a road racing needs a handle bar at a relative low position on a bicycle frame. However, a conventional bicycle does not have an adjustable head tube for positioning a handle bar at different heights, so a user has to prepare different kinds of bicycles for different conditions. This will increase the cost for using different kinds of bicycles, and to transport and to store the bicycle are inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a head tube assembly for a bicycle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.